


Good Luck Kiss

by VelourChills



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Romance, This is so not canon, i still find it cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelourChills/pseuds/VelourChills
Summary: Jaune and Penny share a conversation before the Vytal Tournament Finals.





	Good Luck Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Something me and my friends made up on a Discord a couple months before the release of volume 4. I just found it in my Google Drive, so here ya go.

"I'll see you Friday, okay?" 

"Okay, it's a date!" Penny replied cheerily. She was about to start running toward the arena when her hand was grabbed by Jaune's. He placed a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes widened, and she turned to see Jaune grinning at her, somewhat cheeky. She was silent for a moment before she spoke. She'd watched enough movies with Mr. Ironwood to know how to respond. 

"You missed." 

"What?" Jaune blinked, confused. 

"You missed." Penny repeated. She leaned toward him and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. It only lasts for a second, but Jaune still froze. The robot girl stepped back. She sees the shocked expression on his face and becomes worried. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

He was silent for a moment. Then, he smiled at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into another kiss. Their foreheads pressed together when they released. He said, "No, Penny, that was perfect."

"PENNY POLENDINA, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLEGROUND IMMEDIATELY!"

They looked up toward the voice, "Well, that's my cue! I hope they're ready for me, because I'm going to kick some serious butt!" Penny throws a fist into the air, then faltered, "Am I saying that right?"

Jaune laughed, "That was great. Good luck, Pen. I'll be rooting for you."

Penny started running toward the arena. She stopped, and looked back to yell, "I love you, Jaune!"

His eyes widened. Penny was already out of sight before he processed her words. He smiled, and whispered to himself, "I love you too, Penny."


End file.
